Miku's Surprise Birthday
by Erin Primette
Summary: The Vocaloids are planning Miku Hatsune's surprise birthday party, so Megpoid Gumi asks Optimus Prime to distract her while they prepare for the party. What kind of shenanigans will Miku go through at the base?


This one-shot takes place shortly after Season 1 of Transformers Vocal Squad. The best time to read this one-shot is on August 31st.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Since the battle in Chicago, the Autobots have formed an alliance with humans known as Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty, aka NEST. Agent Fowler was named the director of this operation while Lennox, Epps and several dozen army soldiers were recruited for this team. The Autobots also provided a pod for Sparkplug to hibernate in.

At the moment, Miku was just getting out of the ofuro at August 31st, knowing that she would have to go back to school the next day. Of course, the Vocaloids enjoyed the rest of their summer vacation by going to the beach and a bon festival. She was glad that she, Gumi and the Kagamine twins managed to finish their homework before summer vacation was over.

While Miku returned to her bedroom to get changed, Gumi activated her communicator while sitting at the table in the lobby.

"Excuse me," whispered Gumi, "is Optimus Prime available?"

"I am speaking to you right now," asked Optimus over the com-link, "do you need anything?"

"We're preparing a surprise birthday party for Miku-chan," requested Gumi quietly, "but we can't get ready for it if she's around, so could you do me a favor and take her to the base for the whole day until then? And whatever you do, please don't tell Miku-chan about the surprise party!"

"I'll send Bumblebee to retrieve her," said Optimus over the com-link, "when does your surprise party begin?"

"The party's at six thirty," answered Gumi.

"I accept your request," agreed Optimus over the com-link, "Prime out."

Just as Gumi turned off the communicator and tucked it back into her pocket, Miku emerged from her bedroom and entered the lobby, wearing a short white dress with spaghetti straps, a teal ribbon on the chest and a tiered miniskirt along with black biker shorts.

"Morning, Miku-chan!" chirped Gumi, "would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure!" nodded Miku.

Miku and Gumi sat down at the table as they began eating toast and orange juice for breakfast.

"So, are you planning to go anywhere today?" asked Gumi.

"Not really," answered Miku, "why do you ask?"

"Well," explained Gumi, "Optimus just called. He wants you to meet him at the base today."

"Why is that?" asked Miku.

"I honestly don't know," suggested Gumi, "but you could always ask him when you get there."

"Ok, then," mumbled Miku.

After breakfast, Miku stepped out onto the genkan, where she put on some slip-ons before heading outside. There, Bumblebee was waiting and the ground bridge was open.

"Hey, Bumblebee!" chirped Miku as she sprinted toward Bumblebee.

"Morning, Miku," replied Bumblebee, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah," nodded Miku.

Miku hopped into Bumblebee, and then he drove through the ground bridge, which took him straight to the hangar. There, she stepped outside and allowed Bumblebee to transform into his robot mode as she looked around the hangar. While Bumblebee headed further into the base, Miku noted that a dozen construction workers were busy helping Wheeljack build a huge archway in the wall near the main entrance. Maybe it was meant to be a passageway to the human branch of the base? After a moment, she laid her eyes on Lennox and Epps, who were just wandering around the hangar while munching on doughnuts and drinking coffee.

"Hey, guys!" called Miku as she waved her hand.

Miku sprinted toward Lennox and Epps, which caught their attention.

"Oh," smiled Lennox, "morning, Miku! Do you know where the trash bin is?"

"Have you checked the lobby?" suggested Miku.

"Looks like we can always count on the diva to save the day," mused Epps.

Miku led Lennox and Epps into the lobby and ascended the stairs to the newly installed recreation center, where they found a trash bin.

"Thanks for your help," praised Lennox, "how come you didn't register for NEST? You fought alongside the Autobots."

"I would like to join," explained Miku, "but I have to go to school tomorrow, so I guess that'll have to wait until I finish my senior year."

"Oh well," mentioned Epps, "are you going to be there when Big Buddha makes his speech?"

"W-Who?" asked Miku.

"Epps was referring to Optimus. Since that battle in Chicago," explained Lennox, "Agent Fowler has been negotiating with the President and numerous leaders from other countries on whether or not revealing the Autobots to the public is a good idea."

"So Fowler isn't here today?" clarified Miku, "I see."

Miku held up her right wrist and opened up her Spark-Watch. She grimaced when she examined the energon capacity indicator, which only had a quarter amount of energon left. She closed up her Spark-Watch and headed for the stairs.

"If anyone asks," said Miku, "tell them I'm heading for the lab to refill my Spark-Watch."

"Spark-Watch?" pondered Epps.

After letting out a sigh, Miku turned around and flashed her Spark-Watch before Lennox and Epps.

"This is what I use whenever I fight the Decepticons," explained Miku.

"How did you get it?" asked Lennox.

"This was once my everyday watch until Sparkplug modified it," answered Miku, "you saw how Megatron used him to turn our everyday machines into spark weapons, right?"

"I guess that means you have a spark weapon of your own," commented Lennox.

"Kinda," admitted Miku.

"Could you tell us more on how you operate it?" requested Epps.

Miku took a few steps toward Lennox and Epps.

"You see," reasoned Miku, "I can't use its features unless I activate it. And to activate it…"

Miku pressed the silver button, rotated the top piece of her Spark-Watch and pressed it back into place.

"_**Initiating metamorphosis sequence,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Miku's outfit instantly materialized into her armor, much to Lennox and Epps's amazement.

"Oh," mused Lennox, "so you transform like Sailor Moon!"

"You heard of Sailor Moon?" asked Miku.

"Yeah, my daughter likes to watch it," nodded Lennox.

"Oh yeah," teased Epps, "she's adorable, all right—"

"Shut up!" muttered Lennox.

Miku laughed at the silly conversation for a brief moment.

"Ok, moving on," continued Miku, still flashing her Spark-Watch before Lennox and Epps, "I can enter combat mode by pressing the red button, and when I press the yellow button, I can enter speed mode."

"What does the blue button do?" asked Epps.

"Well," paused Miku, "I haven't really tried it yet, but I guess it's never too late to learn."

Miku pressed the blue button. A blue scanning beam shot out from underneath the silver button and scanned over Lennox's uniform, much to his surprise.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Lennox.

Just as quick as the scanning beam appeared, it soon disappeared, leaving Lennox, Epps and Miku confused.

"_**Armor module acquired,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

"Armor module?" Miku asked herself.

Miku examined her Spark-Watch and glanced at the flashing Autobot insignia. She curiously pressed on it, wondering what would happen next.

"_**Alternating armor module,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

The next thing she knew, Miku was now wearing a military uniform similar to Lennox and Epps's, much to her surprise.

"Congratulations, Miku," joked Epps, "you're officially one of us!"

Lennox and Epps burst into laughter, much to Miku's annoyance.

"You guys, it's not funny!" Miku snapped furiously with a disgruntled look on her face, not paying attention to the heavy metal footsteps entering the lobby.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Miku?" interrupted the familiar baritone voice.

While Lennox and Epps were calming down, Miku paused and turned her glance at…

"O-Optimus!" exclaimed Miku.

"How are you doing this morning?" asked Optimus.

"I was just explaining about my Spark-Watch to the army guys," answered Miku.

"Hey, Miku," suggested Epps, "why don't you try scanning Big Buddha and see if you get a costume from him?"

"What?" gasped Miku, "n-no way!"

"It's ok, Miku," assured Optimus, "I don't mind."

"Oh great," sighed Miku, "why do I even bother?"

Miku pointed her right arm at Optimus and pressed the blue button of her Spark-Watch. The blue scanning beam shot out of her Spark-Watch and scanned the Prime, just as she anticipated.

"_**Armor module acquired,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Miku hesitated for a moment before pressing on the Autobot insignia.

"_**Alternating armor module,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Miku's armor instantly materialized into a costume that had Optimus Prime's elements incorporated into it, much to his surprise.

"Looks like we have ourselves a mini-Prime," mused Lennox.

"Lennox, you're not helping," muttered Miku.

"Is that a new ability you gained?" asked Optimus.

"Or rather a new ability I discovered," clarified Miku, "now I know what the blue button does."

Miku held down the silver button.

"_**Deactivating metamorphosis sequence,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Miku's armor instantly reverted into her normal outfit as she began descending the staircase.

"Maybe I should refill my Spark-Watch and get it over with," sighed Miku to herself.

"I'm afraid we only have enough energon for a couple of ground bridges," mentioned Optimus.

Those words instantly stopped Miku in her tracks, as she returned her glance at Optimus.

"What?" gasped Miku, "you've got to be kidding me!"

Optimus shook his head.

"Then, how are we supposed to get more energon?" demanded Miku.

"We are getting ready to raid an energon mine," answered Optimus.

"Is that the reason why you wanted me to come to the base?" asked Miku.

"Perhaps," replied Optimus.

"Maybe you can let us help," suggested Lennox.

The Prime turned his optics on Lennox and Epps.

"You two don't have to assist us if you don't want to," asserted Optimus.

"We're helping you out, anyway," insisted Epps, "besides, wouldn't it be nice if we learned about what you guys use for fuel?"

"Very well," acknowledged Optimus.

Miku, Lennox and Epps descended the stairs and followed Optimus into the hangar, where Ironhide, Arcee and Ratchet have prepared a trailer while Wheeljack was operating the control panel.

"You're bringing along the humans to the energon mine?" exclaimed Ironhide.

"They requested to accompany us," explained Optimus, "and I believe this is an opportunity for them to learn more about ourselves. But before that…"

Optimus turned around and knelt down to the humans' level, his optics focusing on Miku, Lennox and Epps.

"I advise you three to not touch the energon while we are in the mines," urged Optimus, "it is toxic to anything organic, even humans."

"Then what is this energon doing on Earth in the first place?" asked Epps.

"During the time of the Great War," answered Optimus, "Autobots and Decepticons hid their energon stock on other planets, including Earth. While in the mines, I urge you to not fire at the energon; it is highly volatile, so a simple impact can trigger dangerous explosions."

"Roger that," nodded Lennox.

Optimus stood to his feet before he, Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee transformed into their alternate modes, the trailer attaching to the semi truck. Miku mounted the blue motorcycle, Lennox and Epps hopped into Ironhide's truck mode. Upon cue, Wheeljack activated the ground bridge, allowing Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee to drive through the portal, taking them to a large cave with glowing blue crystals decorated along the walls. Miku, Lennox and Epps disembarked, allowing the Autobots to transform into their robot modes, which caught the Decepticons' attention as they kept staring at the Autobots.

"Oh shit," muttered Epps, "maybe we should've brought our guns here."

"You want us to attack those Decepticon miners?" protested Ironhide.

"But they're Decepticons, right?" reminded Lennox.

"Yes," nodded Optimus, "but Decepticon miners are servant class; not warrior class. Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted."

"But that hasn't stopped you guys from fighting the Decepticons in the past, right?" mentioned Epps.

"I honestly think he was referring to the ones that deliberately attacked us," assumed Miku.

"Don't you have energon mines of your own?" asked Lennox.

"Sadly, no," answered Ratchet, shaking his head, "the Decepticons own the energon mines on this planet since they landed here three Earth months before we did."

"What if we made one of these mines Autobot territory?" suggested Miku.

"How can we make that possible?" objected Arcee.

"Since we have this alliance between us and the Autobots," reasoned Miku, "maybe we can help guard an energon mine for you guys."

"Thank you for the offer," acknowledged Optimus, "but I will have to negotiate with your leaders on this matter first."

Ironhide slid the trailer door open while Arcee and Ratchet began plucking the energon crystals from the walls. Miku, Lennox and Epps scurried ahead of the Autobots.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ratchet.

"We're keeping an eye out in case the Decepticons decide to attack us," answered Lennox.

"Thank you for your help," smiled Optimus.

Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee continued to pluck the energon crystals out of the cave walls and packed them into the trailer while Miku, Lennox and Epps gazed ahead. After a while, Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee completed filling the trailer. Ironhide closed the trailer door, but just as the Autobots were about to transform into their vehicle modes, Knockout and Breakdown appeared out of nowhere and blocked their path, weapons at the ready.

"Going somewhere, Autobots?" sneered Knockout.

"Stand down," ordered Optimus, "and we will spare you."

"We only take orders from Lord Starscream, now!" countered Breakdown.

Irritated, Miku marched a few steps ahead of Optimus.

"Then why hasn't he dragged his ass down here?!" demanded Miku.

"Why aren't you wearing your costume, rude missy?" smirked Knockout.

Miku groaned in frustration. She brought her right wrist up to her chest, but she quickly remembered that her Spark-Watch didn't have much energy left as Knockout kept his optics focused on her.

"I know your weakness," teased Knockout in a singsong voice, "I know your weakness!"

"You're going to pay for that one, you jackass!" snapped Miku.

Miku activated her Spark-Watch and switched to combat mode, but quickly realized she was still in her armor with Optimus's elements. Upon glancing at Miku in her new costume, Knockout and Breakdown burst into laughter, much to Miku's chagrin.

"That's it!" shouted Miku.

"Miku, wait!" warned Optimus.

Miku charged at Knockout and drew an arm blade before plunging it into the red Decepticon's leg plates, eliciting a shout of pain from him and a wide-opticed stare from Breakdown. Surprised, Miku pulled out the arm blade and inspected it as Knockout knelt down to caress his stab wound.

"I-I can do this?" said Miku to herself.

Miku returned her glance at Knockout, who gazed back with anger building up in his optics.

"You're going to pay for that, little missy!" bellowed Knockout.

Knockout stood back to his feet and extended his arm drill as Miku retracted her arm blade. She pressed the yellow button on her Spark-Watch, but to her dismay, it didn't respond. Just as Knockout was about to lunge his drill arm at her, Optimus quickly lunged forward and grabbed Miku before getting out of the way. Breakdown and Knockout were about to charge at the Autobots, but Starscream appeared out of nowhere, rushed past the Autobots and transformed into his robot mode before landing just in front of Knockout and Breakdown, startling them both.

"Why aren't you two buffing Megatron for his funeral?" demanded Starscream.

"These Autobots are stealing our energon!" complained Knockout.

"So what?" countered Starscream, "we have _**plenty**_ of energon mines to rely on!"

While Starscream, Breakdown and Knockout continued to argue, Optimus set down Miku before activating his communicator.

"Wheeljack," requested Optimus, "bridge us back."

"Right away," acknowledged Wheeljack over the com-link.

As Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee transformed into their alternate modes, the red and blue semi truck attached the trailer to himself. Miku, Lennox and Epps hopped into Ratchet as the ground bridge opened up. The Autobots drove through the portal, making a quick getaway.

"Oh, great," groaned Breakdown in a grating voice, "you let the Autobots escape!"

Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee returned to the hangar with the energon supply. Miku, Lennox and Epps disembarked, allowing the Autobots to transform into their robot mode. While Miku deactivated her Spark-Watch, Optimus knelt down to her level as Ratchet and Wheeljack transported the energon supply out of the hangar.

"We have enough energon to last us a few Earth months," said Optimus, "it will take a while before we condense it into cubes, so be patient."

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Optimus stood back to his feet and strode further into the base as Miku joined up with Lennox and Epps.

"Want to grab some lunch?" asked Lennox.

"Sure thing," nodded Miku.

Miku, Lennox and Epps hustled through the archway that led to the NEST headquarters, and then to the mess hall, where Lennox and Miku had sandwiches and Epps had a hot dog for lunch.

After lunch, Miku returned to the Autobot base and headed for the laboratory, where Wheeljack was still condensing the raw energon into cubes. Disappointed, Miku left the laboratory and wandered through the corridor until she came across Optimus.

"Miku," said Optimus, "do you have a moment?"

"Yeah," nodded Miku.

Optimus knelt down to Miku's level, his optics focusing on her eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Miku.

"No," answered Optimus in a calm tone, "I understand you were easily angered by insults, but that stunt you pulled was rather dangerous. Even if you had run out of your energon supply at that moment, you could've been left vulnerable to attack and Knockout could've killed you."

"I'm sorry," whispered Miku.

"It's all right," assured Optimus, "you were fortunate I was there for you at that moment. You may go, now."

Optimus stood back to his feet as Miku meandered through the corridor. She ascended the stairs to the recreation center, where she switched on the television and watched My Neighbor Totoro, Spirited Away and Kiki's Delivery Service after browsing through the DVD shelf. Once the third movie finished, Miku ejected the disc from the player and returned it into its case before returning it to the DVD shelf. Just as she was about to select another movie, Wheeljack entered the lobby.

"Hey, Miku," called Wheeljack, "we finished condensing the energon!"

"Ok, give me a sec," replied Miku.

Miku turned off the TV and sprinted down the stairs before following Wheeljack to the laboratory, where he hoisted her up onto the counter. She opened up the Spark-Watch and took out its energon storage container before placing it into Wheeljack's hand. After refilling it with energon, the Autobot technician returned the container to Miku, who placed it back into her Spark-Watch.

"Thanks, Wheeljack!" smiled Miku.

"No problem," replied Wheeljack.

Wheeljack allowed Miku to climb onto his palm before letting her down onto the floor. She left the laboratory and sprinted through the corridor until she arrived at the lobby, where Optimus was waiting, much to her surprise.

"Miku," asked Optimus, "could you come over here? There is something I want to give you."

"O-Ok," nodded Miku.

Miku stepped toward Optimus as he knelt down to her level. He pulled out a cell phone-like device from his subspace compartment and placed it into Miku's hands.

"This communicator is one of many being issued to all NEST members," explained Optimus, "I was considering giving this to you when you join NEST, but I understand you still have school to finish."

"Then why are you giving this to me, now?" asked Miku.

"Because I felt like it," answered Optimus, "in fact, I'm considering giving these to the other Vocaloids."

"Thanks, Optimus," smiled Miku.

"You're welcome, Miku," replied Optimus, "come with me, I will be taking you home."

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Optimus led Miku into the hangar, where Ratchet was operating the control panel.

"Ratchet," instructed Optimus, "could you activate the ground bridge? I'll let you know when I'm ready for you to bridge me back."

"Why don't you have Bumblebee send her home?" asked Ratchet.

"He is in recharge mode right now," answered Optimus, "and I am in the mood of bringing Miku home safely."

"If you insist," sighed Ratchet.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge as Optimus transformed into his truck mode. After Miku hopped inside, the Prime drove through the portal, taking them straight to the gate to the dorms.

"See you later, Optimus," said Miku.

Miku hopped out of the semi truck and sprinted toward the dorms. Once she opened the front door and stepped inside, she was suddenly greeted by the sound of party poppers.

"Surprise!" cheered the Vocaloids in unison.

"Huh?" warbled Miku.

"Happy birthday, Miku-chan!" chirped Luka.

"Oh," mused Miku, "I see, and I almost forgot about it."

"Happy birthday, Miss Miku Hatsune," smiled Gakupo, "you are officially eighteen years old."

"You see," explained Gumi, "we had to prepare this party without you knowing about it yet, so I asked Optimus to distract you."

"So that explains why he called me over to the base," whispered Miku to herself, "and that communicator he gave me was a birthday gift."

Miku focused her eyes on the other Vocaloids.

"Thanks, everyone!" smiled Miku.

Miku slipped her shoes off the genkan, joined the other Vocaloids and celebrated her birthday party, which included eating a birthday cake and playing some DDR as a birthday game.

Meanwhile, as the Vocaloids were celebrating, Optimus knelt down nearby the dorms in his robot mode and made a quick glance through the window. He stood to his feet and stepped away from the dorms, hoping to avoid disturbing the party.

"Congratulations, Miku," Optimus smiled to himself quietly, "I'm glad you have reached your eighteenth birthday."

Optimus activated his communicator.

"Ratchet," requested Optimus, "bridge me back."

"Right away, Optimus," replied Ratchet over the intercom.

Optimus turned off his communicator and transformed into his truck mode. Just then, the ground bridge opened up and the Prime drove through it, allowing the Vocaloids to celebrate Miku's birthday without any trouble.

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


End file.
